Hello again!
by gwenlover123
Summary: So total drama series is over they are going back to school and your fav couple is in it can you guess yes your right Gwen and Duncan! So yea read it I suck at summarys. R&R.
1. Leaving?

**(A/N Hi NEW STORY I LOVE YOU ALL R&R)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up from another crappy day and the oh so wonderful camp Wawanakwa. I was the only one up so I decited to go for a walk in the woods and write in my dairy a little bit. So once I got to the woods and sat down on a mossy log. Then i saw something in the distince and it was tall then i guessed who it is.

"Duncan? Is that you?" I said.

"No it's the muffin man!" Duncan yelled.

Yep it was Duncan.

"Oh then do you deliver cause I'm kind of hungry." I said holding my stomach.

Duncan laughed and sat on he log next to me and he had baby blue eyes and I thought they were navy blue not baby blue well anyway they were beautiful.

"I can't belive we are going home tommarow." Duncan said look down at me.

"Don't you mean today?" I asked because it was one in the morning.

"What ever the only problem is we are never going to see eachother again we had good times here even if this place sucked." He said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him crying. Wow I must _love _Duncan.

"I'll miss you t- wait Gwen are you crying?" Duncan said I can sense the smirk on his face.

"No I'm drooling threw my eyes." I said letting him go.

"Gwen you are crying don't you big brother Duncan won't go anywere." Duncn said.

Duncan always thougth of me as his little sister and I thoght of him as a big brother.

"Ya rig- wait why do you get to be the older sibling?" I said.

We talked for hours then Chris's lame air horns wanted up to pack. I was aready packed when I woke up it was kind of fun watching everyone else pack their crap.

"Done!" Duncan yelled.

Duncan looked good with his shirt off all sweaty, tan, and muscular.

"Gwen do you want me to put your bags on the bus?" He said pointing to my bags.

"What?" I said in a dreamy tone.

"Your bags." He said. Bringing back to reality.

"Oh sure do what ever." I said he took my backs and put them on the bus and I saw his back. It had a really big scar.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yeah baby face." Duncan said rearanging the bags.

"How did you get that scar on your back." I said fixxing my hat.

"I like your shoes by the way." I said.

"Thanks I like your outfit kinky." He said.

I was wearing white tank top that says '1 percent angel 99.9 percent devil' and black botty shorts that say in rainbow gems saying 'Booty' and wearing Black high top airwalks and a black seahawks hat. I have to say I always liked his shoes those red converce.

"Thanks... I think." I said looking down.

"So you wana know how I got that scar huh?" He said sitting on the edge of the bus.

"Yes I really do!" I said.

"Then tell me how you got that scar on your leg." he said pointing to my leg.

I had this big scar on my right leg that started at the top of my thigh and the end of my knee.

"Fine you first Duncan." I said.

"Fine I had this friend his name was Kevin he got this motorcycle and I got jealouse and stole it and I rode on a big rock and fell off and scraped my whole back ." He said.

"Now tell my about your scar." He said.

"Fine I'll do my partof the deal I got this scar when I was like 10 or 11 I was a Jr. pro figure skater and this chick sharped my blades on my boots and I was scating and did a tripple axel and fell my bone went threw my thigh and that scar is there because it was all figue skating and I swear I would never figur skate again." I said.

"Wow hard that must have hurt baby face." Duncan said picking up something.

"Here is your phon- and opps a video." Duncan said looking at my video's.

"Whats it called?" I asked.

"Beautiful love." He said watching.

"Oh thats my figure skating for the towns tourniment." I said watching with him.

"Wow you are really good." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Everybody onthe bus!" Chris yelled.

I sat next to Duncan on the bus because I had to have someone to talk to.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Baby face." Duncan said.

"Hey why do you call me Baby face anyway I'm confused?" i asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well look at your face." Duncan said taking out an emergency mirror in his pocket.** (A/N *COUGH* GIRL *COUGH*)**

I looked in the mirror and looked at my face same as usual.

"I still don't get it."

"look at your face your cheeks and lips and eye's. Your cheeks are really chubby like a baby's and you pought like a baby when it crys and you have big dark brown eyes like a baby's and that is how you got the nickname baby face." duncan explained.

"Oh i get it know."

"Skyway Washington thisis your stop..... SO GET YOUR BUTT OFF MY BUS!" Chef yelled.

" Well this is my stop by Duncan here is my number." I said writing my number on his hand.

"Thanks Baby face bye." Duncan hgged me.

"Bye." I said and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncans POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So Gwen left the bus and now I'm sad. I have no one to talk to. Play pranks with. Or dance like were drunk. Yep i was sad.

"Duncan whats wrong baby?" My least favorite person asked.

"Nothing I just lost my best friend courtney." I said looking out the window seeing Gwen really happy hugging her family.

"Why do you care she is a slut." Courtney said.

"She is not a slut Courtney... She is my Baby face." I said looking out the window.

Then I fell asleep on the bus. When I woke up i was in my bed?

"What the?" I said looking at my room.

"Duncan hi you fell asleep on the bus and a vey huge man brought you here baby." My mom said kissing my forhead.

"Oh and i redid your room I put pictures on your special wall and all of them have this grl in it she is very pretty. Whats her name?"My mom asked looking at the pictures.

"Her name is Gwe but I call her Baby face." i said.

I looked at the clock and the time was 10:21 PM and I missed Gwen already so I wanted to call her and I forgot my mom took my phone after ten ftrom my texting bill so I had to wait till tommarow to call but Damn it is the first day of school tommarow going to hell high.

So i went back to bed and woke up at 4:00 AM and got to the shower and got dressed andwaitded at the bus stop and a saw a really sexy women there with a dark grey coat that was down to her knees and black gloves and a skarf over her mought and nose and neck and she had her hood on and she look over at me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was dressed waiting for the bus then a handsom man came and looked at me andI looked back he looked familler so I talked to him.

"Do you know what time it is?" i asked.

"It is 5:22 beautiful." He said smirking at me.

Then it hit me like a buttet it has to be Duncan.

"What happened to Baby face?" I asked smirking.

"Gwen?" He pulled down my scarf seeing me smile........ a _big_ smile_._

_"Gwen!!!!!!!!!!!!_ You do not know how much I missed you!" He yelled hugging me Jumping up and Down.

Then the bus came and we got on the bus and we saw the most hideous thing in te wourld it was........

* * *

**Angel me:OHH who do you guys think it is well I don't .**

**Devil me: Or do you?**

**Angel me: Do I?**

**DEvil me: I don't know.**

**Angel me: Then keep going and think of some one to come back to the story Devil.**

**Devil me: Shut up Angel!**

**Both: R&R**


	2. Oh no

**Hello Amarica Canada and ect. enjoy the story.**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holy mother of cheese we just saw the most hideoious, meanest, cruelest, and fattest person I hoped not tosee. It was Courtney, She was sitting right there I kept sataring at her she did'nt even notice me! So me and Duncan sat down on the bus it was metro and I was so bored. So me and Duncan started saying some random crap.

"So Duncan if you had daughter what would you name her?" I asked him with a courious look on my face.

"Why?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just courious." I said defending myself.

"Ok I would name her...... Staci." He said looking back at me.

"Why would you name her Staci?" I asked again humering myself.

"Because my little cousin has that name she lives with us because her parents are in jail for 12 years." he said.

"Wow Duncan younot the only bad one." I said.

"Oh wait I think I have a picture of her in my backpack some were and AH-HA! Here it is." He said handing me the picture of a really cute little girl.

She had curly blonde hair that went to the bottom of her neck and she ws laying on her belly fingers infolded head on her fingers legs crossed behind her on a little baby blue bed. She looked 5 years old.

"She's really cute. How old is she?" I asked.

"She is 6 years old." He said taking the picture back.

"Hmm now I forgot what we were doin'." I said.

"I don't know either oh this is my stop." Duncan said

"Um this is my stop to." I said.

"Holy shit you go to Hell high to?!" Duncan said getting off the bus.

"Wow and Courtney does to because she is getting off the bus now." I said running off the bus.

Then we saw a shadow behind us and we turned around at the same time and.....

:::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::

We saw Courtney behinde us and I almost wet my pants.

"Hi Duncan... _Gwen."_ Courtney said hugging me.

"Sorry Gwen but three is a crowd." She said shooing Gwen.

"Yea your right Courtney three _is _a crowd come on Duncan let's go." Gwen said grabbing my arm.

"Um he is not going with you he is coming with me!" Courtney said grabbing my other arm.

"Well I buy him hair dye and percings he likes me more!" Gwen said pulling my arm.

I just nodded.

"Well I kiss him alot he likes me more goth bitch." She said pulling my other arm _Hard._

"Hey lets not brake the stud." I said dusting my self off.

"Oh look its Justin!" Gwen said pointing.

"Were?!" Courtney said turning.

Then Gwen grabbed my arm and ran.

"THanks Gwen I owe you one." I said.

"I know well time for first period peice." She said walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Courtney's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ugh i can't belive that ugly gothic bitch tricked me Justin wasn't even there._ Courtney thought.

"Oh Duncan Hi!" I said.

"Hey ....... Whats your name again?" Duncan said.

"Courtney how can you forget you.... Uh sorry Honey why did you leave me?" I said.

" Um had to get my locker." He said putting his backpack in his locker.

"Oh then I can have this one then." I said toucing the locker next to duncan's locker.

"Uh." Duncan said.

Then sudden Gwen came and opened the locker and got her binder out.

"Sup pplz." She said waving.

Then she left. Then came running back.

"Hey Duncan I want to babysit your cousin please." gwen said hoping he would say yes.

"Well my parents are leaving this sunday for a trip then yes you can." He said.

"Thank you."she said then she left.

I twiched and went to my next class.

Ugh note to self: Go to duncans house in four days Muahahaha! Courtney thought.

* * *

**Angel me: O.o**

**Devil me:O.o**

**Angel me: What the F*****

**Devil me: I know.**

**Angel me: She twiched.**

**Devil me: Wow.**

**Angel me: Dat was a cool chapter.**

**Devil me: You knoe Angel I can't belive you said F*****

**Angel me Shut up Devil.**

**Devil me: Shut up Angel.**

**Both: R&R**


	3. Staci

Kanichiwa fan's or new readers I love you any way read!

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::

School sucked I had the worlds lamest social studies teacher. Miss Reigesecker or should I saw miss Weed sucker. Lol. Any way Gwen is comeing to my house for 3 days. Oh my gosh I have waited forever for this moment to happen.

"Hey Dunan wana walk me home?" Courtney said.

"Ugh um I take the bus." I said going to the bu stop.

"Oh then we can sit next to eachother." Courtney said following me.

"Um I was hoping to sit next to-."

"GWEN! YOU WANTTO SIT NEXT TO GWEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEED GWEN SHE IS NOT A KIDNEY DUNCAN SHE IS A WANABE EMO GOTH CHICK WITH UGLY HAIR AND FAKE BOOBS!" Courtney yelled.

"Wha?" i asked.

"Sup peoples." gwen said skateboarding my way.

"Hey Baby face." I said waving to her.

"Hey Duncan yea I got my earing stuck to my hood you you.." Gwen said showing me her hooped earing stuck to her hood.

"Uh sure." I said pulling the earing off the hood.

"Thanks Duncan I owe ya one bye." Gwen said skateboarding away.

"Bye." i said as courtney glared at me.

"Duncan we can sit next to eachother." Courtney said getting on the bus.

"Sure." I sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got home and went insodee of my house and hugged my family and I went to my room and went to my compuer typed in my password and went on Twitter.

_{Baby_face}: Has logged on. _

_Juvie man d(^.^)b: Has logged on._

{Baby_face}: Hey Duncan :D.

Juvie man d(^.^)b: Sup baby face Courtney made me sit next to her on the bus.

{Baby_face}: Sorry about that.

Juvie man d(^.^)b: It's okay. :).

_Future_prez: Has logged on._

Future_Prez: Hey Duncan Who is {Baby_face}?

Juvie man d(^.^): Gwen.

{Baby_face} : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey.

Juvie man d(^.^)b: ytyhjyuvgfbhjuny nu t

Future_Prez: Duncan?

Juvie man d(^.^)b: i have to go!

_Juvie man d(^.^)b: Has logged off._

{Baby_face}: No don't leave e with... O.o.

Future_Prez::-( Gwen!

_{Baby_face}: has logged off._

I logged off and wa so tired so I went to sleep I'm so happy that teacher training day is tommarow Three day weekend sleep here i come.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So It is 10:00 Am and my parents are goin away for three days and Gwen gets to sleep over for three days So i go to her door stop and ring the doorbell then Gwens older brother and his girl friend Natasha.

natasha wae wearing a Baby purple tube topand dark jean booty short and flip-flop wedges. She had Curly red-brown hair and pink lip gloss.

"Move." i said pushing Natasha to the side and went up to Gwens room and she was sleep. with her butt in the air so i kicked her butt and she woke up.

"Hu what w ere pie! oh it's you Duncan." Gwen said getting up.

'Get dressed tome to baby-sit Staci." I said grabbing her jacket.

"Lets go." She said walik out the door.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait." She said going to her brothers room and opening the door.

"hi natasha I love your hair!" Gwen said.

"Really you think." Natasha said.

"Yea how much did it cost? $2.00 or 1cent." gwen asked smiling.

"WHAT!" Natasha yelled.

"Or did you get it off the street." Gwen laughed.

"Jason!" Natasha yelled at Gwens brother.

"Gwen get out now." Jason said lazyly.

"Fine I will but I think first." gwen said walking to Natasha with her make up bag and got out her blue lip stick then she smudged it all over Natasha's face.

"Bye!" Gwen said.

We walked to my house to go baby sit Staci.

"Duncan I trust you to watch Staci." My mom said.

"Fine Go go go you will be late parents.' I shooed my parents out of the house,\.

"Duncan no wild partys." Then my mom was gone.

"Gwen? Baby face? Were are you?" I said looking for Gwen.

"Found you two." I said looking at Gwen with Staci.

"Sup." Gwen said.

"Hi Foo-Fee." Staci said waving.

"Foo-Fee?" Gwen asked.

"She calls me that." I said.

"Whatare you doin any way?" I asked.

"Shut up Duncan she is a mode and I am taking pictures f her." Gwen said.

"Ok now that my parents are gone do you want to oder pizza?' I asked the two girls.

"Yes!" Staci said.

" Ok we want one medium pizza with peporoni and on small pizza with cheeze Dr. peper and chocolate cake." I said in the phone.

_"Ok is there anything else sir?"_ The guy on the other hand asked.

"No.' i said.

I hung up the phone.

Then I lost Gwen again.

"Ughgwen were ae you Baby face I'm going to kill you if you don't show up sooner or later!" i yelled.

Then I heard laughter of the 6 year old girl I call Staci.

I rushed up stairs to Staci's room. To see her and Gwen Drawing.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll Get it." Gwen said as she went to get the door.

"Ah!" Gwen yelled i grabed Staci and went down stairs to see ....

* * *

**Angel me: Wow Staci sounds cute.**

**Devil me: yea she does.**

**Angel me: She is the perfect angel.**

**Devil me: She is the perfect devil.**

**ngel me: Shut up devil.**

**Devil me: Shut up Angel.**

**Both: R&R**


	4. Uh oh!

**Ok so sorry I am late really but you know i had to go to new york so yea enjoy!**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I opened the door and guess who it was little miss CIT slut at the door.

"!!!!!" I screamed as I ran upstars to Stacis room and I looked for a hiding spot.

The bed no bottom. The closet to much clothes. Behinde Duncan he is weak. So the last place to hide was Staci's coloring table and it was 1 foot tall but I still hid under it. Then I saw Duncan's reaction it was hilarious.

_"She's heereee!"_ I said in a really scary, high voice.

So we spent hours and hours trying to convinse Courtney that I am just baby sitting then she left.

:;::::::::::::::::::::::NOrmal POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"REady agent Kitty kat?" Gwen said.

"Ready." Staci said.

"Ready agent nose ring?" Staci said.

"Ready." Duncan said.

"Ready agent Rio girl?" Duncan said.

"Ready lets go!" Gwen said.

While the Trio left to there target. Gwen was wearing a black tanktop and a pair on skin tight booty shorts and furry black boots and a thin black skarf around her forhead and tied on the side. Stacy was wearing a pair of blakc sweas and ta black jackiet with read plaid and black flip flops. Duncan was waering black ripped jeans and a ripped T-shirt and a black hat.

So the tri head to their location and climbed a tree to the room were it is.

"Dont wake up krancky pants." Gwen said.

so thengwen go some pam srpay and some cookie douge and wiped it all over Courtney's face." Then Staci put live worms in Courtney's underwear drawer and bra drawer. Finally Duncan ripped up and cut every single peice of clothing of Courtney's. Then Courtney started to wakeup.

"Cranky pants is waking up lets get out of here!" Duncan yelled.

So they all went to Duncan's house and got some rest. The next morning they were woken up by someone screaming.

They all looked at eachoth and laughed.

"Ah hahahaha haha ohh ohh that was great this is freakin funny!"Gwen kept laughing.

"I know." Duncan tryed to get out from laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha huh hmm I'm hungary." Staci said walking in the kitchen.

"sure what ever *yawn*." Gwen said yawning and dusted off her pajamas.

Gwen was wearing purple botty shorts and a purple T-shirt and a see thru sllep jacket that was silky and was had purple fur.

"I'm eating leftover pizza Gwen you?" duncan asked.

"Heat it up." Gwen said.

"Ok." Gwen said.

Then the dorrbell rang for the third time.

"I'm not getting it." Gwen said running away.

"I Got it." Staci said opening the door.

"Uh Duncan, Gwen I think you should see this." Staci said.

"Ok." Duncan and Gwen said at the same time.

"AhHAHAHAH AHAHA AHAHAA AHAHA OH MY GOD!" Gwen and duncan and Staci said laughing.

* * *

Hey their code names

Gwen/Roit girl

Duncan/nose ring

Staci/Kitty kat

Courtney/cranky pants.

* * *

**Angel: Well that has to be the best chapter yet.**

**Devil: No it wasnt it was hella short.**

**Angel: watch your language Devil.**

**Devil: Get a better face Angel.**

**Both: R&R**


	5. Kardashian

**Read**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Gwens POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well Courtney left and duncan was still shirtless her is hella sexy! Then when I was in my trance Duncan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"She is right here hold on." He said handing me the phone.

"It's for you Babyface." He said I love that nickname so much!

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh well um yea it might be like a few days oh Tommarow well i have school and oh ok thank you oh you want him there to ok he will be there bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that were is he going and why am I asking you these questions?" duncan asked.

"Ok 1. that was Kris Jenner you know from 'Keeping up with the Kardashians'. 2. you are going. And 3. your ed upid stay." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Ed upid stay." I said.

"What?" He asked again.

"YOU ARE STUPID!" I yelled.

"Oh wait were am I going?" He asked.

"Well it is not just you it is your family and mine and we are going to Miami tommarow so call your family and tell them and i will tell mine ok ok ok ok BREAK." i yelled running.

"Wait!" Duncan yelled.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok I do not care bout going to Miami but i do care why." He said.

I nodded.

"....... Why?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We were voted best celebrity friends." I said choking out the '_friends'_ part i want to be more than friends.

"Oh ok i will call my Rents." Duncan said.

I did'nt needto ask my parents because they knew about this like 4 weeks ago and plus they ar all ready packed.

"Gwen guess what!" Duncan yelled.

"What?" i asked.

"My rents said yea!" Duncan yelled.

"Yay!" I cheered.

So we packed our thing and my parents took their car and Duncans did also. So just me my little brother my four older brothers and my cousin Maria was in a black hummer limo and Duncan Staci his older brother and two younger sisters and his older sister was in the limo to.

My younger brother Derek was in the Limo just playing DS i. My older brother Dylan was hitting on Duncan's older sister Jessica who was flirting was just sitting there watching my little 10 year old brother playing DS i. My other two brothers Carson and Jamire were play fighting. Maria was talking on the phone with her friend. Duncan's older brother was letchuring Duncan to do the right thing. Finally Duncan's two younger sisters Kyleigh and Kelly were texting eachother they were faternal twins. **( A/N: In case you don't know what faternal means it means twins that don't look the same.)** I was just looking out thewindow waitingt gett the airport finally we were at the air port and we saw a private jet tat was reserved for us. So we went on the jet and we all went to sleep except for the parents and when i woke up Duncan's face was 9 centimeters away from my butt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So we got on the Jet and went to sleep well except you know the rents. So I went to sleep and when I woe up I saw Gwen's perfect butt it was'nt small or humugous it was perfect like...Kim Kardashian oh my god I can't wait to see Kim Kardashian in persone now I can stop kissing the poster of Kim. Then the plane stopped and it was time to get ff the plane so I woke up Gwen and we got off the plane and went to our hotel.

so when we got there we just chilled and this hotel the Kardashians paid for the hotel for us and I just pigged out on the food and since that Klohe and Gwen are like bestfriends forever Gwen said it was ok to pig out. Then Gwen was in her pajamas it was now 5:44 PM and then she went to sleep. Then the door knocked. Then Gwen's mom opened the door and it was Klohe. So i ran to Klohe.

"Klohe were is Kim!!!!!" I yelled grabbing her sholders and shaking her.

"Wow um I'm guessing that your Duncan right?" She asked.

"Yea I'm her best Friend that is you know a boy and your her best girlfriend but I'm not her boyfriend I mean I am a boy and i'm her friend but I am not dating but it's not like I would want to I might be intrested and all but i'm her best fre-"

"It's ok um is Gwen here we want her to know when her photo shoot is." She cut me off.

"Oh she is on the couch knocked out." I told her.

So she walked to Gwen and knelled down to her and she shook gwen awake.

"Gwenny wake up." Khloe said shaking Gwen.

"Every party has a pooper and the pooper is...." Klohe sang.

"Me." Gwen said lazily.

"Gwen your photo shoot is tommarow a 3:00 PM oh and the hairstyulist wants you to undye your hair today." Klohe said.

"Ok." Gwen said eyes still closed.

"Bye Gwen." Klohe said.

"Bye." She said.

"Duncan I need you." Gwen said getting up with hair undye.

So she wanted me to undye her hair and it was long like to her lower sholder and it was curly and Dark brown. Right after that she went to sleep again with he hair in a towel. She looks sexy with normal hair wait what?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Courtney's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I can't beleve that Duncan is not answering his phone! Shit voicemail.

_"Sup you have eached Duncan's crib I cant come to the phone because I'm in Miami with Gwen please leave your name and number after the beep peace!"_ Duncan's voicemail said.

"What he is in Miami!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

So I drove my mom's car to the nearest air port and I went to buy a ticket.

"Hi I woud like a ticket to Miami please." I said in a sweet tone.

"Sorry the next flight to Miami isnt until tommarow sorry." The ticket lady said.

"Oh ok I will be here tommarow bye." I said and walked away.

_Grrrrr._

* * *

**Angel: I like this chapter now it's long Devil happy?!**

**Devil:Oh yea now that Klohe is here.**

**Klohe: Um I'm married so yea akward.**

**Devil: Fine then I will go after Kim.**

**Kim: OK!**

**Angel and Devil: R&R**

* * *

Hi I would like to give special thanks to Klohe, Kris , Kourtney and Kim for being in my story thank you. R&R


	6. Fight, Fight, Fight Kiss?

**Hi do you love the story or likie plz review.**

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Gwen's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up with a damp towel on my head and my dark Brown hair in my face and it was 11:31. So I wennt to take a shower for the photo shoot and I put on Navy blue skinnys and a white tank top and a black leather jacket and some Southpoles. So I woke Duncan upand damn was he cranky!

"What I'm tired." He said.

"Get dressed photot shoot." I said simply.

"Fine mother dearest. Any way were is my mom?" He asked getting up.

"They went to IHOP for breakfast." I said.

"Okay." He said.

Duncan was still sexy without his shirt on. Bare back baby.

"Ready to go?' He asked.

"Huh oh yea lets go." I said walking out of the room with him to the beach.

So when we got to the beac no one was there except the photogropher the director Kourtney, klohe, Kim, Rob and Kris Kardashian waiting for us.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey so Gwen we want you and the three K's over there todo a Bikini shot for Hot magazine befor your shot with Duncan do you think you can do that?" Kris asked.

"yea." i said.

So the Director the the make up artists give me a spray tan and I was like a tiny bit darker than Duncan and they put me in a Black string Bikini with my hair out and curly bare foot. Then I was ready for the shoot.

"Ok Kourtney I want you to play with the beach ball a bit and Klohe I want you to throw the bucket of water on Gwen's upper thigh and Kim sit on the sand castle and Gwen I want your hand on your hip and put you hand on your head like your tring to block the sun from your face ok and Go." The photographer said as we posed.

_SNAP SNAP SNAP!_

The Photos we taken and we went to the pool for our next shot well Duncan and I's shot in the pool! Major we got in the pool the photogropher said that Duncan had to be leaning on the pool and me on his lap facing him in a Bikini! Then the Photogropher wanted me and duncan to... _Kiss._ So we really did with tounge and everything I really, really liked it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kissing Gwen was just pure amazment i swear. Her tounge was so warm and her lips were so juicy but then...

"!!!!!!!!" Yelled a very fuious Courtney.

"What are you doin with this slut?!" She yelled at me breathing heavily.

Slut your calling e a slut I'd rather be a slut than a stacker bitch you followed us to Miami!" Gwen yelled back swimming out of the pool and the raction on Courtneys face when she saw Gwen in a Bikini she was Hella pissed!

"You made out with him in a Bikini?!" Ok now she was fuming.

Then Courtney grabed a hand ful of Gwens perfect hair and started punching her the Gwen started clawing her face stomach and arms and she flipped Courtney in the pool then she burts out laughing cause Courtneys hair imedietly poofed up then she got out of the pool and almost ripped Gwens arm off but Gwen punched her in the face..._hard_ then thats when the fight got to intense and I jumped out f the pool and started pulling on Gwens waist and tried pulling her off of Courtney witch was hard because Gwen was yanking at Courtney and Courney was yanking at Gwen's hair. Finally I got Gwen off of Courtney.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER HIT ME EVER OR I WILL FIND YOU COURTNEY YOU BITCH DON'T THINK I'M KIDDING YOU STUPID BITCH! EVER!" Gwen yelled at Courtney while I was holding Gwen and Kourtney and Kim took the other Courtney you know with the C not the K and way they took Courtney inside the hotel. While Klohe and I were rying to calm Gwen down cause she was really, rally fuming.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Courtney's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While I was with Kourtney and.. hey we have the same name. Any way Kourtey and Klohe were talking to me.

"Courtney you should never, ever hit Gwen cause she is from Philly and I should know I known her for like half my life." Kim said.

"Yea Courtney really Gwen is tougher than you way tougher." Kortney said.

"I don't care she was on my man!" I said.

"Duncan told us you two broke up." kim said.

Thats when I left to go home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Gwen's POv:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thats why I don't tell hate ass bitches about my life." I said.

"Ohh Gwen your cheek is swolen I'll get a ice paper towel." Klohe said.

Klohe left me and Duncan alone.

"So.... some kiss we had there." Duncan said.

"Yea it was........ nice." I said.

"yea really nice." He said.

"Duncan I have something to tell you." I said to him am I really going to say it?

"Sure Baby face shoot." He said looking mein the eyes.

"I love you..." I mumbeled.

"What?" he asked.

"I said...... I love you." I said slow and clear.

"I love you to Gwen." Dunca said hugging me.

"No you don't you only like me as a sister not like you know a girlfriend." I said turning away.

"Now if a dude like a girl as a sister would he do this?' He said.

Then he put his warm lips on mine then I started kissing back with tounge and I put my hands on his shoulders and his arms around my waist. It was kind of weird because we were in baithing suits and I just got out of a fight with Courtney.

"Whoa whatwith the hoo-haa in here did I miss anything?" Klohe said comming in with a paper towel with ice in it.

"Thanks Klohe but it's a secret." i said taking the paper towel and putting it on my cheek.

And I just smiled at Duncan.

* * *

**Angel: that was romantic to you think Devil?**

**Devil: * Making out with kim***

**Angel: Devil you Devil!**

**kim: Don'tworry Angel I'm a goog girl to.**

**Angel: Good.**

**All three: R&R**

**

* * *

**

_Hi I would like you to know that this story is not done there are many chapters befor it it done sweetys so yea hang tight peace ~~ Gwenlover123_

**

* * *

**


	7. New show!

**The last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV::::::::::::::::_

So after our little kiss we are now dating I like dating some one who has the same intrestes as me.... its sexy. So after that we kept swimming in the pool after Duncan tried drowning me multipul times My mom came in with all of the families.

"Wassup Mama!" i say in a lip-accent.

"Well..uh don't pee in the pool at this ok." She said.

I nodded.

"I think I did." Duncan said as I swam away from him.

"ok ew. But here it is. Um the producers of Keeping up with the Kardashians called and offered you guys your own show so yes or no because he is on the phone waiting." She said holding her cell phone.

"Well...I don't kn- YES!" I screamed.

Then everyone started screaing.

"Good oh and our plane is 44 minutes away dry off." My mom said.

So we got out of the pool and took a shower and got dress Duncan was wearing his usual outfit and I was wearing shorts and a tank top.

So the plane ride was a boar! But when we got home we saw a Limo in the drive-way then a man in a black suit came out.

"Hello, are you Gwen." He said shaking my hand.

"Yea." I said shaking back.

"I'm Dean Scotts producer of Keeping up with the Kardashians and do you know were this Duncan feller is?" He asked.

"In the car." I said pointing tio the car.

"Wassup and who are you?" Duncan said grabbing my backpack.

"Dean Scotts Producer keeping up with the Kardashians. can you two please get in the Limo." He said going in the limo.

So we followed him to the limo and then he gave us gifts. My box was small. Duncans was a big box. :( I opened my box and was bubbley it was a dimond neckalace with My name on it. Duncans gift was weights...... _shocker. _Duncan was happy like super happy! I put on the neckalace.

"Wow this is awsome! Hey were are we going anyway?" I asked.

"A recording studio you guys need to pick your song. For your opening theme for your show." He said then Duncan and I looked at eachother with our jaws wide open. So we got to the studio and we kept picking some songs.

"R- no." I said.

"Oh- no." Duncan said.

"Tik-Tok!" I yelled.

"No thats not fair!" Duncan whined

"How is that not fair I picked first!" I yelled.

"Fine." Duncan pouted.

So after that we had to think of the name of the show.

"Duncan you pick." I said pointing to him.

"... How about Duncan and Gwen?" he said.

"How come your names first!" I asked.

"Because thats fair." He said imitated my voice.

I pouted then when we were done with that we had to do the video for the opening thing I don't know what it is called. :)

"Aaaaand Action!" Said Dean.

Then the screan opened to mine and Duncans shoes and going up. In this part I was wearing black high tops. And Apple bottom bermudas and a black tanktop with a leather jacket my hair out straight. My hangs covering one eye.

Duncan was wearing his regular pants a black T-shirt and a leather jacket. Black Ska shoes.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Now we are walking to a car! Taking off the clothes we were wearing and switching them with different clothes.

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Then we got out of the car and the camara was only at our shoes. Then going up to a club. Then the camara went up to our bodies I was wearing a Bikini top and black booty shorts and Black cow boy boots and duncan wearing sunglasses and a black tanktop and ripped jeans and a leather jacket and his red convers.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Then the camara got us dancing with complete strangers then the police came then we ran out and when we got in I had my hair in a pony tail and a white V-neck and Skinny jeans and cowboy shoes and I threw my glasses on the car.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

Then the screan went white then me and Duncan came out of no were and I hip swished a big G then my name Gwen appered. Then duncan kicked a big D then his name duncan appered then we posed.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. This story is over oh and don't think I'm not making a sequel Well multipul I'm going by episodes as stories! Oh and its gonna be like this Duncan and Gwen: S1 EP1**

**So yea look for it bye honeys!**


End file.
